theideasfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The CBeebies Movie
The CBeebies Movie is an upcoming British-American crossover movie produced by the BBC. It is a spinoff/sequel of Justin's House: Wonderful World (2019). Plot Pudsey Bear, the Bugs, and Presenters are stuck in Vancouver where they meet a kid named John Brooklyn who meets them and his girlfriend Jessie Mitchell and his friends Nate Washington and Don Libby. But some CBeebies villians are making havoc at Vancouver, so it's up to Pudsey, the Bugs, Presenters, and John to get the CBeebies Villains back to their universes and save the CBeebies heroes. Cast * Sid Sloane as Sid * Alex Winters as Alex * Ben Cajee as Ben * Rebecca Keatley as Rebecca * Andy Day as Andy * Cat Sandion as Cat * Cerrie Burnell as Cerrie * Noah Munck as John Brooklyn * Bianca Barn-Cam as Jessie Mitchell * Nathan Barn-Cam as Nate Washington * Jacob Barn-Cam as Don Libby * Mason Patterson as Evan Brooklyn (John's father) * Melinda Patterson as Mia Brooklyn (John's mother) * Sila Patterson as Wanda Brooklyn (John's sister) * Nick Kellington as Igglepiggle and Dipsy * Rebecca Hyland as Upsy Daisy and Laa-Laa * Adam Diebert as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Amos Watene as Brobee * Erin Pearce as Toodee * Christian Jacobs as Plex * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock * Justin Fletcher as Jake, Mr. Tumble, Granddad Tumble, Lord Tumble, and Aunt Polly * Fatima Ptaeck as Dora * Bob Goulding as Milo * Sally Presig as Fizz * Alejandro Arroyo as Bubble * Lamese Patterson as Pajamas * Lin Manuel-Miranda as Birday * Roberto Medino as Diamond Rumpas * Derek Jacobi, Alexander Armstrong, Tim Whitnall, and Roger Allam as the Narrators * Isaac Acevedo as Happy * Louise Gold as Funella * Andrew James-Spooner as Furgus * David Rudman as Cookie Monster * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Julie Wilson Nimmo as Sarah Hoolie * Andrew Agnew as PC Matt Plum * Jane McCarry and Sarah Hope as Jennifer Murray Characters *Pudsey Bear *Bugs *Sid *Alex *Ben *Rebecca *Andy *Cat *Cerrie *John Brooklyn *Don Libby *Nate Washington *Jessie Mitchell *Great Big Hoo *Toodaloo *Chickedy *Chick *Peekaboo *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *DJ Lance Rock *Mr. Tumble *Grandad Tumble *Lord Tumble *Aunt Polly *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Benny *Isa *Tico *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Bella *Milo *Fizz *Jake *Charlie *Lola *Lotta *Marv *Soren *Timmy *Sarah *Duck *Scarf Lady *Igglepiggle *Upsy Daisy *Bubble *Diamond Rumpas *Sunny Sarah *Skye-Skye *Birday *Pajamas *Duggee *Betty *NOrrie *Roly *Tag *Happy *Elmo *Phoebe *Cookie Monster *Funella *Furgus *Isabell *Captain Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *Miss Hoolie *PC Plum *Josie Jump *Archie *Spencer *Penny Pocket *Susie Sweet *Edie McCredie *Granny Murray *Dr. Juno *Lisa *Raymond *Tina *Mickey John *Rudi *Topsy *Tim Scenes # Theme # Nostilga # the Company # CBeebies Launch Promo 2002 # My Friends # Playtime All the Time # On an Adventures # Parade # Toons # Speech # Stop Right Their # the Vortex # Welcome to Vancouver # Meet John Brooklyn # Who Would Write This? # Let's Get to Work # the Chase # The Building # Goal # Run # The Book # Captured # Not Now # Don't Listen to the Bullies # Bullies Death # Right Behind You # What Will We Do? # Working Together (Teamwork) # That's Nice # The End Songs # Toons - CBeebies Characters # Work - CBeebies Presenters Cast Gallery Noah-munck-1386164885.jpg Pattersonfam2 copy.jpg Character Gallery Me-too.jpg Unknown-45.jpeg Unknown-85.jpeg Furchester-hotel.jpeg 8DD7017F-79CD-429A-87A7-DDBA00D06D4B.jpeg Unknown-84.jpeg Unknown-83.jpeg Unknown-82.jpeg Unknown-81.jpeg 35944caa1eb6cf81773de8c6dd5f711b.jpg Images-23.jpeg 272149.jpg Images-22.jpeg Unknown-100.jpeg Unknown-101.jpeg Category:Crossover movies Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Animated Category:Live Action Category:BBC Category:BBC Films Category:Paramount Pictures Corp. films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming Category:2019 films Category:PG Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Film scores by Bill Weisbach Category:Twirlywoos Category:Teletubbies Category:In The Night Garden Category:Something Special Category:The Furchester Hotel Category:Timmy Time Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Category:Bubble's Beautiful Day Category:Sarah and Duck Category:Octonauts Category:Charlie and Lola Category:Dora The Explorer Category:Balamory Category:Me Too! Category:Topsy and Tim Category:Dolby Cinema at AMC Category:Dolby Cinema at IMAX Category:Dolby Surround Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:AMC Theaters Category:Science Fiction Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:CBeebies Movies Category:Animation/Live Action Category:Children in Need Category:CBBC Category:Films set in Canada Category:CBBC on Choice Category:BBC Worldwide Category:Sekai no Owari Category:Universal Pictures films